<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy by AlisonSilverstorm99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309638">Happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonSilverstorm99/pseuds/AlisonSilverstorm99'>AlisonSilverstorm99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Fluff, Gay, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Loving Marriage, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Marriage, Post-Wedding, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Some Plot, Wedding Fluff, i'm a lil rusty, it's been a while tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonSilverstorm99/pseuds/AlisonSilverstorm99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It feels nice,” Alec says softly. “To be able to smile and laugh without expecting the world to go up in smoke at any time.” Then, turning and pressing a kiss on Magnus’ forehead, he says, “And I have you. For as long as I can live,” with all of his heart’s love in his hazel eyes. </p><p>Also called the post-wedding fic everybody expected it to be. XD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo! So I said I'd post a fic in the coming days in my Author PSA. This is it (*is very nervous*). I haven't been very involved in the fandom for a while now, years actually. But I'm ready to get back, especially with all the social-distancing, curfews and some very unexpected free time O.o</p><p>And by the way, thank you to all the lovely people who left kudos and commented your opinions in the PSA! :D</p><p>I'm starting off simple, with what I know. I'll dive into complexities once I get my fanfic mojo back XD</p><p>But until then, happy reading! And please stay safe &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mood was certainly jovial. And it warmed Alec to see everyone – both Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike – mingling with each other and just…having fun. Not to mention the amusement it gave him to see Lorenzo Rey and Andrew Underhill take a fancy for each other, Andrew’s hand on top of Lorenzo’s hesitant one as they made pleasant (and slightly awkward) conversation at one of the tables.</p><p>But what made his heart soar was the fact that Magnus was finally his. They were each other’s for life. </p><p>They were finally married.</p><p>It had been Alec’s deepest, darkest dream. He had lost count of the number of times he had secretly fantasized about walking down the aisle after he met Magnus. Before that, all he ever wanted was to love and be loved in return, to not have to hide who he was anymore.</p><p>His train of thought was interrupted by his husband, who sauntered over to Alec and slid an arm around his waist, a flute of very expensive champagne in hand, courtesy of Magnus’ private collection. “You’re smiling.”</p><p>This caused the Shadowhunter to do it even more, a dopey grin forming on his face. Something warm bloomed in Magnus’s chest. After all that they had been through, to see Alec happy – simply, wonderfully happy – felt like a mission accomplished. Everyone had played their part, and Magnus was honored to have played his.</p><p>“It feels nice,” Alec says softly. “To be able to smile and laugh without expecting the world to go up in smoke at any time.” Then, turning and pressing a kiss on Magnus’ forehead, he says, “And I have you. For as long as I can live,” with all of his heart’s love in his hazel eyes. </p><p>Immortality was a strange thing. For the handful that were unfortunate enough to live through centuries of constant pain and loss, it was like being on the night side of forever, a night that constantly blotched out the sun but didn’t let the moon shine either. That side ran you over multiple times and bulldozed the ground you’d hoped would keep you steady. And to live for eternity in the continuum of space and time while every mortal love, every mundane promise of forever only ended in death, was gut-wrenching.</p><p>Even people who cheered from the side-lines had some power over the probability of a favorable or unfavorable outcome. You could cheer to win, or boo to lose. But all the power an immortal accumulated over how much ever time could never stop the force of death.</p><p>Magnus knew Alec would leave one day, just like everyone else. That he would remain youthful like nineteen as the Shadowhunter grayed. So many fears, but Magnus would remain hopeful, as he always had.</p><p>For the warlock, there never will be another like Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, but they’d make the most of what they were granted, as two loving men (but really “boys”, in the words of Maryse) and dreamers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*is still very nervous*</p><p>You've made it to the end! Congratulations on that. I'd love to know what you thought of it. Let me know in the comments below!</p><p>XOXO,<br/>Alison</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>